Morose
by Spoot Poot
Summary: The boys find themselves arguing over a news cast...it really makes you think...


Spoot: I'm…not sure where this will go.

Duo: I'm sure it'll be good!

Morose

Duo shook his head, and stood up. The TV's volume was set low, but the news cast emanating from it was blasting. He approached the window, doing nothing more that standing gravely. Wufei sat back and crossed his arms. "This is crap. They keep downplaying everything." He snapped. Quatre turned up the volume just in time to hear someone in the crowd yell out, "MURDERER!" The little blond gasped, and turned it down. "You hear that, they're calling us murderers…" Trowa said softly, looking up at Duo. "No…just me…that was my Gundam they found." Duo turned to face the other boys sitting on the sofa. "You can't be serious!" Heero snapped, standing up. Duo crossed his arms and took to leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes, and gave a little nod.

"How can the public be so harsh?" Quatre said, looking over at Trowa. "Don't they know? Don't they see! It's us! We're the ones keeping them safe!" Trowa held his hand up, and shook his head. "What did you expect?" Wufei began, gaining the attention of the room. He opened his eyes, and sat up a bit. "They're people. One person is controllable, _people_ are stupid and panicky. They find something to cling to, a common interest and go in for the kill. We're only five kids with exceptional skills…what could we possible hope to achieve." Duo rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Wufei's right. We should all be lucky we haven't been killed yet."

Heero let out an exasperated sigh, and lowered his arms. "Something you'd like to add?" Wufei asked, cutting his eyes at the other boy. "Yeah, think about what you said. We have exceptional skills. We keep _people_ safe! Not only that, but we fight like dogs to keep the colonies, Oz, and numerous factions on their ass's! You wanna call it luck, fine. But I call it skill, and that's that…now Quatre, grow a pair, humans will always jump on the government sucks bandwagon. That includes us as part of their assault." Trowa shook his head once more. Complaining in his head and nothing more. Quatre crossed his arms. "I have a pair…damn it Heero, look, I can lead this group…and I have. I can deal with the press, and I can handle the public…but when they call us murderers…well…that's damaging." Heero scoffed, and crossed his arms as well.

"Can we not argue?" Duo snapped. "I mean, come on! We're a team, so I thought!" Trowa nodded, and closed his eyes. Quatre stood up. "And let's not forget who pulled us all together…who keeps us together!" Heero rolled his eyes. "And who makes sure we're taken care of!" Quatre concluded. "You could learn a thing or two." Said Wufei, commenting on Quatre's outburst. "He's right. He pulled us together, now you need to learn to be a team player…as they say." Heero let out a fake yawn. "Is that so? Team player? Like you?" He snapped. Wufei shot up, ready to defend himself. "I'll have you know I am just as much a part of this team as anyone else!"

"That's right! He just does things his own way, in his own time. And he gets them done!" Quatre defended. "You mean arrogance…stubbornness…" Heero listed, as he counted on his fingers. "Secretive…sloppy…"

"Enough!" Duo snapped, coming in-between the two boys. "Take it down a notch! We're all members of this team, and add to it in our own way!" Quatre nodded as Duo spoke. "Just because you don't agree with his methods doesn't mean you can attack him like this! I'm sure he doesn't agree with the way you handle missions!" With this being said, everyone glared at Wufei, awaiting some sort of response. The Asian crossed his arms. "Personally I don't care." Was all he said? "Oooop! Even better!" Duo yelped out, throwing his arms in the air. "See, he doesn't care what you do."

"As long as he gets it done!" Wufei chimed in. "See!" Duo added. Heero rolled his eyes again as he turned toward the window. It was quiet for a time, as the rest of the group sat around the TV. Duo offered to change the channel. They sat around watching something cartoonish. Though the tone of the program was light hearted, the boys were somber, and inattentive. Heero finally turned to face the others. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "So what now?" He asked. Trowa looked up, ready to answer when Quatre broke in. "We finish this episode of whatever cartoon this is…"

"Poorly drawn." Duo said softly, tilting his head. "Must be American." Wufei answered. Quatre smiled. "Oh snap!" He cackled out. Heero frowned. "Did you just say _oh snap_? Did we just warp into a 90's urban comedy?" Duo snorted, and began to laugh. Quatre rolled his eyes. "Everyone says it!" he snapped in his defense. "Who! Who says that! Name one person and I'll take back everything I ever said about you!" Heero snapped. Quatre stood up so fast he swayed. "Said about me! What have you said about me!" the three other boys all looked at each other.

"That…that's not what this is about." Heero stammered. For once caught off guard. "No, I wanna know what all you've said about me." Heero held up his hands, trying to fend off the approaching angry blond. "All good things…all good things…" He cooed, then took the chance, and darted toward the door. He was almost home free when Trowa caught him. "Let me go." Heero cried. Trowa just shook his head. "Tell me what all you've said about me, and I'll instruct him to let you go." With this being said, Trowa dropped the other boy. He hit the floor with a thud. "_Instruct_?" Trowa snapped. Quatre's eyes widened.

"Instruct me? Like I'm some kind of slave…or dog…or dog slave with a robotic eye…that would be cool…"

"Trowa, come back to us!" Quatre said as he snapped his fingers. "I'm getting off topic…you don't just instruct me…I'm not your robot dog slave. I don't just do whatever you tell me!" Quatre crossed his arms. "I'm thirsty. Get me a soda." He said with a sly tone. Trowa raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Root beer ok?" He asked. Quatre nodded. Trowa left for the kitchen, with a spring in his step. Quatre turned to his bewildered team mates. "The trick is to keep him occupied. Change the subject and he'll do whatever you want…it's kinda sad really. But he can never truly be happy unless he's being bossed around."

"That _is_ sad…" Wufei observed. Quatre giggled a bit to ease tensions. "Ok…so, why are we all just standing around? Don't we have something we should be doing? Like…I dunno…GETTING MY GUNDAM BACK!" Duo cried out. Heero stood up, finally coming too. "We should…let's just do that! Come on…I'll drive." He stumbled a bit, then caught himself. "Are you sure?" Quatre asked. "Hell, I'm good, just feeling a little concust…I've had worse…lets go ladies." The boys all looked at each other, slowly, shrugging, and nodding. They picked up their things and all left quickly.

It was quiet in the safe house, for a second. Trowa returned from the kitchen, soda in hand. He looked around, confused at first, then coming to his senses. "DAMN IT!" He snapped, shaking the soda. "This always happens to me! I HATE YOU GUYS!" He yelled. His shoulders drooped as he looked down at the soda. He shrugged, and opened it…

"DAMN IT!"

Spoot: I like it.

Wufei: Wow…that turned!

Spoot: I liked it!


End file.
